


Undine's Fanmail

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, fan mail, it's fluff basically, just a bunch of kids writing to undine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: Based off of the bag of letters Arthur gave Undine. This fic is literally just different kids writing to Alchemical Water.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Undine's Fanmail

_Dear Alchemical Water,_

_Hello! My name is Justine. I live near the river and I always watch the news to see you. You are my favourite magical girl and one day, I want to be a magical girl like you! How do you get the dream?_

_I am really sorry about what happened to your team. My mom said it’s awful. I think she’s right._

_I still have the Cuddle Buddies full set of your team, though, and your Punko Pop! And I use your shampoo! It smells really nice._

_My best friend Stephanie also wants to be a magical girl. She says we should be a thematic team, and we always pretend at recess that we’re fighting monsters, just like you and Heartful Punch! Stephanie always wants to be Heartful Punch, but I prefer pretending to be you (we got in trouble yesterday because she actually punched Tyler when he pretended to be a monster.)_

_Love,_

_Justine_


End file.
